


【超蝙】医者不自医

by Secretbutler



Category: Batman (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:02:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22217479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretbutler/pseuds/Secretbutler
Summary: 汪达尔萨维奇扰乱了时间流，在时间流崩塌之后的新世界里，布鲁斯成了反抗组织的成员，但不幸的是他现在被关在汪达尔政权的疯人院里，在这里他遇见了兢兢业业的精神科医生卡尔·艾尔。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

布鲁斯睁开眼睛，还觉得头有些昏昏沉沉的，首先映入眼帘的是白得没有一丝杂色的天花板，地板上不适时的冰凉感让他猛地坐起来，房间里空无一物，他只好站起来，然后发现自己还光着脚。  
噢，他想起来了，原来是他被俘虏了。  
但这件事也过去一段时间了，他一直被囚禁在这个名义上为教化疏导实际上为拷问和酷刑的地方，有些时候白天的“例行活动”会让他痛苦到昏厥，然后失去意识，导致现在他的记忆都断断续续的。  
但每次醒来，他都能尽量快速地理清思路。  
房间的门毫无预兆地开了，这打断了布鲁斯短暂的思考，走进来的两个人戴着厚厚的胶皮手套，还配备着电击枪。强权怕他这个手无寸铁的人倒是像怕某种猛兽一样，布鲁斯不觉感到讽刺。  
他的胳膊被两旁的人死死抓住，跟在囚禁区领导的身后，走过天桥。  
天桥下的咆哮声听起来几乎不像人类的，布鲁斯对那些人有所耳闻，他们是真正的暴徒，是暴政创造出的怪物，他听说过曾经有人获得了到天桥下住一晚的惩罚，后来就再也没见过他。  
布鲁斯知道反抗组织的秘密基地在哪儿，还知道很多重要的人员名单，所以他暂时还不会被抛到天桥下喂狼。  
刚从昏迷中醒来，他的头脑还没完全清醒，就迷迷糊糊地被架到天桥对面——当他抬头仔细看的时候，他才意识到他从未来过这里。  
过了两道坚硬的铁门之后，他终于进了这个房间，身后的手突然猛地推了他一把，布鲁斯瞪大了眼睛，因为他在同时感觉到脖颈上一阵刺痛。  
刺痛，冰冷，然后是火辣辣的疼痛，他本能地想伸手摸一摸痛源，但更严重的，痉挛一样的，令他窒息的疼痛袭击了他，他的脑子开始一片空白，无法组织思考。  
呼吸越来越艰难，无法集中注意力，视线也开始模糊，接下来意识也开始模糊了，他的感官开始错乱，本来被冰凉的地板轧得发疼的双脚现在仿佛正踏在烧得滚烫的铁块上。  
他被迫张开嘴急促地呼吸，空气却灼烧着它的所到之处，他不得不惊慌失措地闭了嘴，屏住呼吸，然后他终于眼前发黑，昏了过去。

他做了个混乱的梦，梦里的他很悲伤。  
是他八岁的那个夜晚，那天是他的生日，但和他的记忆不同，一家人并没有坐在那张豪华长桌前共用晚餐。  
他们在剧院，他看得很高兴，然后他们离开了，街道看起来有些不对劲，但布鲁斯也说不出为什么。  
然后凶手出现了，不是一队士兵，没有军官，只是一个戴着鸭舌帽的混混，手里拿着一把老式左轮手枪，让他们交出所有财物。  
事情全都发生在一瞬间，他来不及看清，只是瑟缩地藏在母亲身后，他很害怕，母亲脖子上的珍珠项链断了，撒得满地都是，父亲冲上去，为他们挡下了致命的一枪，母亲抱住了他，然后也随着枪声倒下。  
“那是托马斯和玛莎韦恩，这座城市最富有的夫妇。”  
他猛地睁开眼睛，大声地喘息着，一滴冷汗从他的额头滑落，而他只是愈发喘得厉害，听起来甚至像是嘶鸣。  
药水的气味进了他的鼻子，他皱皱眉头，渐渐平复了心跳。四下环顾，却突然和一双清澈到不带杂色的蓝色双目相对。  
这感觉说不出的熟悉。  
“你是谁？”  
他干巴巴地问道，语气说不出地僵硬——他不是不擅长社交，但眼下他没有心情，他死死地盯着站在他旁边的这位……医生，浑身绷紧。  
“我叫卡尔艾尔，是你们的……也许这样说会好些，我是一名精神科医生，我的专长是疏导情绪。”  
布鲁斯的视野更清楚了些，现在他开始皱着眉头观察面前的人，医生确实长了一副好脸，甚至还带了些许笑意，再配合那双极具欺骗性的清澈双眼……  
布鲁斯猛地打了个哆嗦，他更加紧绷了，甚至攥着拳头端在胸前。  
“唔哦哦哦——放轻松……你现在情况不太好，韦恩先生？”  
布鲁斯紧张地瞪着眼睛，他呼吸急促地看着卡尔那张看起来无害的脸，现在他开始想起一些被藏在内心深处的片段。  
托马斯韦恩没有被马上杀死，事实上那年八岁的布鲁斯和被打瘸了一条腿的父亲一起被秘密关押起来，那些卑鄙的审讯者用他强迫托马斯说出情报，孤立无援之下的托马斯只好假装精神失常，最后被安排了一个医生活活折磨致死。  
布鲁斯记得那些，他记得父亲在濒死时精神恍惚的状态，他确信父亲死前受到了非人的精神折磨。  
现在，他们也不怀好意地给他安排了一个医生——终于要动手了吗？  
“布鲁斯，我可以叫你布鲁斯对吧？”医生停顿了一下，见没有得到他的回应，只好后退了一步，“布鲁斯，他们为了制服你用了精神毒素……我想那的确不太人道，现在请……”  
“制服我？！你在开什么玩笑！”  
卡尔愣住了，他的嘴还半张着，神色中的诧异尚未退却，于是房间里一时间安静下来，只剩下布鲁斯呼哧呼哧的喘气声。  
“这是……说得通的，布鲁斯……”卡尔停顿了一会儿才看起来有些狼狈地开口，他说话时凝视着布鲁斯，目光中的情绪令人说不清楚，“你被送来时，他们还脱了你的衣服全面搜了身……可是我觉得完全没什么必要，他们就告诉我，你才发动了一场暴动，险些打死医院的守卫……这好奇怪，因为只有他们手里有枪。”  
布鲁斯不说话了，现在他只是一直用愤怒的目光瞪着医生。  
“那不是真的，对吗？他们都在撒谎？”

两天后，布鲁斯又被带到这个治疗疏导室的时候，他有些惊讶。  
他原本以为在第一次对话之后，那些人会对这种途径死心，但出乎意料的是，他们还是把他又带回来这里，好在这一次并没有下黑手给他注射精神毒素。  
卡尔看上去早就在等他了，他一进门就看到医生坐在他面前，看到他时的目光里似乎还有几分雀跃。  
不对，都是独裁者汪达尔萨维奇的走狗，这一定是错觉。  
“嗨，布鲁斯……”卡尔从座椅上站起来，察觉到他的病人因此又一次浑身绷紧，“别紧张，我不会害你的。”  
“我凭什么相信你？”  
“我理解……你不需要相信我……”医生把手中唯一的一支笔扔在桌子上，向布鲁斯展示自己空空的两手，“他们说你是会打架的，听着……我不会打架，所以我不可能会对你动手……我只是想知道，你有什么需要的东西吗？”  
他看见布鲁斯皱皱眉头，然后囚犯用那双足以摄魂夺魄的双眼望着他，卡尔竟被这样的目光盯得有些胆怯，他移开视线，然后注意到囚犯破损的衣服，布鲁斯的一只肩膀都因此裸露在外，上面还有几道狰狞的伤口。  
“啊……你或许需要消炎药吗？止疼药我也有。”  
囚犯仍然没有回答，只是一直盯着他，窒息的沉默让卡尔感到更加无所适从，他目光游移，躲躲闪闪地，却注意到了更多布鲁斯被暴力对待的丝丝线索。  
“为什么？”  
许久，囚犯皱着眉头问他，卡尔张开嘴，却突然发现语言此时是如此渺小，以至于他无法更好地用寥寥数语解释原因。  
于是他说:“我只是想帮忙。”  
他知道这回答远远不够有说服力，特别在囚犯的眼里他可能只是个试图用某种手段精神控制他们的医生，是听从病院指令的人。  
但这却是实话，只是卡尔从来没想过事情竟然是这个样子的，他开始良心不安，甚至想知道这些人到底因为什么被关进“阿卡姆病院”。  
全国都知道阿卡姆病院是臭名昭著的疯人院，里面都是些因为精神疾病就会杀人放火的凶徒，他以为他可以帮忙让他们走出精神桎梏，但他渐渐开始怀疑起这一切。  
这似乎顺理成章，理所当然的一切。  
他甚至有一段时间十分焦虑，一开始他以为是工作压力太大，导致他自己的精神负荷越来越重，但后来，一些病人们莫名其妙地消失了……  
在布鲁斯被推进来时，他想，这些糟糕的事必须到此为止。他像从前一样建议针对新的囚犯进行长期治疗，但这次他打算拖延到足够久，久到他找到真正能救他的病人的方法为止。  
布鲁斯最后在这间治疗室停留了两个小时，一开始他浑身紧绷，然后卡尔真的拿了止疼药和消炎药来——他知道这在阿卡姆是违规行为，这些药本来就不该被带进疯人院，这里永远只允许各种精神折磨用的药物出现。  
“这是我偷偷带进来的，他们不知道。”  
布鲁斯犹豫了很久，直到卡尔在他面前拿了一粒药服用，事实上他浑身都很疼，疯人院的人本来就很擅长用电击和强行洗脑这样的酷刑，有的时候也会是纯粹的殴打，但毫无疑问在这之后他确实需要什么来缓解一下没完没了的痛楚。  
他吃了卡尔给他的药，于是剩下的时间都在高度警觉中度过了。

“你看起来不太好。”  
这是卡尔又一次见到他时的第一句话，布鲁斯对此并未报以警惕的目光或是一张愤怒的脸。  
对于每隔两三天就会有一次的类似会面，布鲁斯感到有些困惑，也有些厌倦，医生没有动他一根手指头，这使他的前几次“治疗”都只是白白地绷紧身体坐了两个钟头一言不发。  
有时，医生会问他一些本来并不是自由人们会关心的问题，卡尔似乎对他的故事有点好奇，布鲁斯则缄口不言，这似乎对卡尔相当有效，医生也渐渐放弃了那个话题。  
“如果有什么时候我看起来挺好，那才是见了鬼。”  
布鲁斯的语气一如往常，但他却有些疲惫地垂下眼帘——这些天他实在太累了，每天除了应付那些走狗们的精神折磨和肉体折磨，还经常要度过一个多梦的夜晚。  
那些梦清楚得像是真实发生过的事，但有些超出他的理解。他所知道自己的一生都在孤独和困顿中度过，没有豪宅，没有关心他的阿尔弗雷德，没有一条善解人意的德国牧羊犬，也没有藏了那么多秘密的蝙蝠洞。  
他从来不敢想象凭一己之力保护一座城市，他的战友们陆陆续续地离开，有的人隐姓埋名远走他乡，有的人战死在那片他们不愿意放弃的阵地上。  
“布鲁斯，我真的理解……在这里的病人大多都有创伤。”  
“我不是病人！”  
闻言，他猛地抬起头，再一次瞪视着医生，但他蓦地注意到那双一开始就让他感觉有些似曾相识的眼睛，现在他有些彷徨了。  
“抱歉，抱歉……布鲁斯。”  
卡尔在支支吾吾地道歉，但他也很快注意到了他的病人困惑的目光，这也让他感到困惑了。  
“克拉克……？”  
“你说谁？”  
布鲁斯想要解释，但头痛的感觉让他难以集中注意力，疼痛没有减轻的迹象，医生察觉到了他的问题，现在卡尔充满担忧地靠近他。  
“不……这都不对……”布鲁斯有些困惑，他的神情看起来甚至有些恐慌，然后他抬起头，又望向医生，“这不对……我不应该知道你……”

他再次从昏迷中醒来时，发现自己躺在病床上，在熟悉的地方——卡尔·艾尔的医务室。  
他混乱的梦引起了他的不安，自从那一次之后，梦中那个隐约出现的“克拉克·肯特”竟和卡尔的形象渐渐重合，现实开始变得越来越像个巨大的谎言，那促使他铤而走险的越狱。  
毫无疑问，他的越狱又是失败的，他们把他扔进了桥下的深渊，作为惩罚，也或许是根本不想再留着他的性命。  
桥下是一片人间地狱，到处都是毒气，他在那里见识到了没有痛觉的疯子，那些尖利的笑声和低劣的把戏刺激得他头疼，他知道他需要坚持活下去，或许尝试逃出深渊。  
之后他还对抗过一些带着武器的狠角色，他甚至怀疑这是被安排好的，还有另外一种疯子，或许看起来比一直疯笑的丑角正常些，他抱有这样的想法直到被疯子折断了脊背。  
然后他昏过去了，这样说也不贴切，因为他在失去意识之前，正被人狠狠踢他的头，那实在太疼了，他记得他想爬起来逃走，但已经疼到不能动弹了。  
然后是梦，混乱的梦，中途他似乎醒来过，变成仰面的姿势了，什么人在他肚子上留下一记重击，他感觉到他要死了。  
然后他再次醒来，从那些清楚的梦境中醒来，看到白色的天花板，他的目光缓缓移动到旁边，看到一些沾满了血迹的烂布条——那大概是他的衣服。  
他发出一声轻哼，然后引起了医生的注意，卡尔马上走到他身边来……不，现在或许应该叫他克拉克。  
“克拉克……”  
他用极其微弱的声音说着，看到医生把食指轻轻放在他的嘴唇上。  
“别说了，布鲁斯……”医生担忧的表情在视线里渐渐变得清楚，布鲁斯能注意到那垂下来的一缕卷发，那双清澈的蓝眼睛——一切都那么一致，“这是个奇迹，你还活着。”  
“我以为一切都要结束了……”医生的话让布鲁斯一愣，他看到克拉克的眼里涌出的眼泪，“我只是想救救大家，但无论我做什么都没有用……”  
“现在好了，我说服了他们，他们相信我有办法在你最脆弱的时候精神控制你……布鲁斯，你会在这里好好养伤的。”  
克拉克吸着鼻子，努力整顿了情绪，布鲁斯却只是安静地凝望着他，目光渐渐被疲惫占据。  
“克拉克……”  
他轻轻说着那个名字，又陷入了无边的黑暗。  
TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这是一辆小黄车

“这是个奇迹。”  
卡尔又重复在他的病人面前强调了一次，尽管他也意识到自己已经说过很多次同样的话了，但……每每布鲁斯进入他的视线，他都想再重申一次。  
这是布鲁斯在他的病房里留下来的第三天，他常常担心病人会出现各种极为可能的突发状况，但是布鲁斯的情况出奇的稳定，只是……  
布鲁斯会用另一个陌生的名字称呼他——他不知道那是谁的名字，听起来像是个很普通的名字，一个男人。  
他不清楚布鲁斯是精神错乱还是记忆失常，但他的病人似乎前所未有地配合他的治疗。  
“克拉克……”布鲁斯缓缓开口，声音还有些嘶哑，但医生的目光给了他某种确定感，“这不是巧合，只是一切都不对……我们都不该出现在这里。”  
克拉克看来完全失忆了，布鲁斯能感觉得到，可是那目光还有那张诚挚的脸始终无法掩饰……他不知道该不该庆幸超人仍然是那个天真到甚至有点犯蠢的家伙，汪达尔·萨维奇把现实弄得一团糟，他得做点什么让一切恢复正常。  
但眼下……他凝视着医生的双眼，突然内心升腾起奇怪的感觉，那感觉让他感到面颊似乎在发烧，世界最伟大的侦探知道那是一种他想竭力避开的情绪。  
爱。  
这并不是偶然，这情绪就隐藏在他尘封的记忆中，然后随着混乱的梦境，再度萦绕在他的思绪里，某种阴魂不散的念头。  
“我想和你讨论这件事，布鲁斯……”医生的眉毛轻轻挑了一下，布鲁斯认得那个表情，是超人动容的表情，“你一直在叫我克拉克……一开始我以为你在叫别的什么人。”  
“不，不是……”布鲁斯努力压抑了自己的情绪，这是他一向擅长的事，“是你，克拉克，他就是你。”  
“我知道这可能是疯了，但……我愿意相信你，布鲁斯，我愿意。”  
侦探眯起了他的眼睛，他甚至有些难以承受克拉克诚挚的目光，就算被替换了记忆，超人还是那么耀眼，布鲁斯暗暗想着，他确实是一轮太阳，未经允许就出现在暗夜骑士的生活中。  
在他悲伤的，困苦的，毫无乐趣的，充满谎言和恐惧的生活中。  
那是怎样的一种奢望啊，他和魔法师们打过交道，康斯坦丁曾经告诉他过，就连那些过来夺人性命的鬼魂也要避让他三分。  
“克拉克，我们正困在不属于我们的现实中。”

一切都只发生在一瞬间，对布鲁斯来说，这甚至比他曾经经历过的突变都要更突然一些。  
这是他养伤期间一个普通的午间，当他从混乱的午休中醒过来时，克拉克刚好从外面开门进来，布鲁斯猜想也许医生被那些人叫去问话了。  
医生走到他身边，布鲁斯注意到那张表情有点沉重的脸。  
“布鲁斯，我喜欢你……我想我喜欢你。”  
医生似乎很局促不安，他的目光只和布鲁斯对视了一会儿就移开了，甚至没有注意到病床上的布鲁斯瞪大的双眼和微微张开的嘴——这对于布鲁斯，对于蝙蝠侠来说，太突然了。  
但他是世界上最伟大的侦探，他开始回想这些天他做过的事。由于伤势过重，他变得很嗜睡，醒来时，他会告诉卡尔一些他的梦境——他们本该属于的现实。  
没什么特别的，克拉克也还是找不到超人掌控力量的感觉，布鲁斯知道克拉克这个医生并不能自己拯救自己。  
但是，他从来没有，从来没有奢望过这件事，这是小概率事件，布鲁斯记得自己在二十八岁那年的某天闲来无事地计算过，也许是因为那天的他实在过于孤独。  
那段时间，克拉克组建了正义联盟，邀请的橄榄枝抛向他的时候，他却迟疑了，他说:“我不是一个合群的人”。  
是的，总之他终于在孤独和某种极度的渴望的驱使下写下了那一串一串愚蠢的算式，当他发现这概率小到要以万作分母时，他好像放下什么沉重的包袱一样，松了口气，趴在他的工作台上睡得香甜。  
克拉克怎么会喜欢他呢？  
“为什么？”  
布鲁斯机械地问了一句，他甚至感觉自己的嗓音都有些奇怪了，他无法移开望着克拉克的目光，直到医生又重振旗鼓，深吸了一口气，注视着他的眼睛。  
“我知道再说一次可能没法减轻疯狂的感觉，我相信你说的那些疯狂的事都是真的，虽然我还是没法想起来……”克拉克紧张地推推眼镜，微微靠近了他，“但我确实喜欢你……我是说，这是种爱情，我不明白这是为什么，但我猜……”  
“我猜，是克拉克，也许是克拉克本来就喜欢你……我们是多年的好朋友不是吗？”  
布鲁斯愣了整整两分钟，在两分钟里，他看到医生越来越局促不安，甚至脸上出现了两朵红晕，蝙蝠侠第一次感到脑子有些不灵光了，事实上他感觉到大脑一直在轰鸣。  
然后他说:“我其实也……”  
但是蝙蝠侠并不是普通人，他只说出一半话便戛然而止了，在布鲁斯的眼里，毫无保留有时会意味着把自己最软弱的部分暴露在未知的利器之下。

“突然”不是一个很具体的形容词，因为布鲁斯永远也没法形容这件事有多么突然。  
突然，克拉克摘了眼镜，这下他直视了那双眼睛——他百分之百确认过的，那就是超人，他暗恋了好几年的好友，说不清从什么时候开始的，也许是某些他最脆弱的时刻，克拉克都在他的身边，告诉他一切总是会好起来的。  
“我可以吻你吗？”  
克拉克小心翼翼地问着他，布鲁斯注意到了那缕卷发——一切都那么熟悉，太熟悉了，即使像爆炸那样突然，他也无法拒绝。  
布鲁斯抓住了克拉克的手，他还有些本能地小心，仅仅抓着克拉克的指尖——他是个侦探，不管是职业病也好，是糟糕的往事带给的教训也罢，他宁愿这样……望着克拉克，直到医生半蹲下来，慢慢把脸凑近。  
布鲁斯闭上了眼睛，他感觉到克拉克柔软温润的嘴唇——和人类的并没有什么区别，他有段时间曾经偏执地认为或许那些看起来柔软的线条都和钢铁一样坚硬。  
这太疯狂了，现在他们吻在一起，布鲁斯这样想着，便愈发紧张地眨眼，克拉克尝起来有点甜，他猜想医生一定事先吃了糖，这有点不公平，因为他对此毫无准备。  
他张开嘴，向后退缩，克拉克就抱住他，又向前凑近，然后他们又吻在一起，湿漉漉的，带着时断时续的吮吸声，一直到克拉克几乎趴在他身上。  
“噢……真对不起。”  
医生狼狈地望着布鲁斯，在撑起身体时被病人伸手拉住，他担心地确认了一眼——原来是那只没有受伤的手臂。  
布鲁斯想说点什么，但他的大脑一片空白，此时此刻他浑身的血液都在往头上涌，他用了力气勾住克拉克的脖子，在医生的脸颊和脖子上亲吻，又突然松开手，用力扯开病服的扣子。  
克拉克惊讶地看着他，但布鲁斯的样子反而勾起了医生眼中的情欲，现在他的病人面色潮红，衣衫不整，那胸膛起起伏伏，他几乎能听见布鲁斯砰砰的心跳声。  
克拉克捧住了那张脸，那张熟悉的脸——他一开始选择相信布鲁斯的话就是因为这张脸，他本能地觉得这是个朋友，后来……又本能地觉得他一定是喜欢这个人。  
“相信我，超人一定很喜欢你——他想要做这个一定很久了。”  
他有些情不自禁地和他仰面朝天的病人说着，看着布鲁斯脸上的红晕颜色更深了，他开始低头亲吻对方的脸颊，继而下滑到脖子。  
“那……为什么……哼嗯——不早告诉我呢？”  
布鲁斯断断续续的话语里还夹杂着呻吟，他扭动着身体，克拉克的热吻让他彻底进入状态，他甚至来不及想疯狂的一面，他和克拉克，两个人尽皆知的超级英雄，上床了。  
衣服和被子都滚落在地上，克拉克扯掉了自己身上最后一块布料，突然想起什么一般，跳起来按了门旁的红色按钮。  
“秘密治疗，无关人员不得入内。”  
克拉克望着布鲁斯，戏谑地耸耸肩膀。  
但布鲁斯的脸上却是震惊的表情，医生注意到他正瞪大眼睛盯着自己的……那根将要给他的恋人带来快乐的东西。  
“也许超人不愿意告诉你，是因为怕你拒绝他。”  
克拉克回答了布鲁斯的问题，这听起来挺老套的，但是这答案就刚刚好出现在他心里，他想这一定是超人的真实想法。  
“慢着……”布鲁斯的目光仍然没有从克拉克那根大老二上挪开，从刚才开始那东西实在太瞩目了，“我想我们有必要好好准备一下。”  
“噢……当然，”克拉克的目光和声音都那么柔和，医生转身去自己的办公桌抽屉里，翻找了一阵，“让我们都享受一次。”

克拉克又一次无比虔诚地亲吻着布鲁斯的脖子，他的舌头在那上下滚动的喉结上打转，布鲁斯从喉咙里挤出一丝嘶哑的呻吟，克拉克伸手脱掉了他的内裤。  
“噢——”他看着布鲁斯半勃的性器，它看起几乎和他自己的相差无几，“它真漂亮。”  
那只手在布鲁斯全身最脆弱的地方爱抚着，人类便弓起腰来战栗着，发出几不可闻的隐忍哼声。克拉克笑着，倾身趴下，在靠近那个刚被他称赞过的器官时嗅到属于布鲁斯的汗味。  
他舔着那两个形状完美，几乎均匀对称的袋子，注意到布鲁斯的腰线都绷紧了，布鲁斯似乎想起身，但他伸手摸到了那只紧紧抓着床单的手。  
布鲁斯条件反射般地松开手，也许人类仍然在试图隐藏情感，克拉克不知道，也不想费力去猜测，他仔细看着布鲁斯的阴茎，像欣赏什么艺术品。  
然后，他开始用舌头触碰人类的包皮系带，他几乎能猜到布鲁斯的反应——事实上比他想象的更夸张些，人类的呻吟声一下子从嘴里溢出，勾紧了脚趾的同时身体不安分地扭动。  
“嘿，别急。”  
卡尔伸手按住了布鲁斯的腰侧——那里的肌肉棱角分明，他反而为之着迷，沿着人鱼线向下抚摸了一会儿，才又重新开始他的口活。  
克拉克并不急于吞吐，仅仅是轻舔和吮吸就让人类数次屏住呼吸，挺起性感的腰肢，现在他的舌头一路向下，布鲁斯终于无法再控制自己，支起的腿把他碰到一边。  
“操……”  
人类充满情欲的肮脏词汇让克拉克更加兴致勃勃，现在他开始给布鲁斯扩张了。  
“噢，别紧张……”克拉克看着布鲁斯因为触碰而收缩得更厉害的后穴，眼角微微露出一丝笑意，“你害怕了？”  
布鲁斯窘红着脸望着他，卡尔这才将一根手指伸入，破开人类紧张的括约肌群，沿着那深邃而温暖的通道，手上事先的润滑使得那个私密的位置也变得滑腻起来。  
布鲁斯受不住地扭动着身体，克拉克的力气很大，任他挣扎着，仍然又塞进了一指。  
“啊，不……”布鲁斯顿时瞪大了眼睛，克拉克注意到了人类眼角的泪花，甚至连受伤的胳膊都试图参与挣扎，“克拉克……啊……不，太……”  
他断断续续地，说不出完整的话来，克拉克的手指头还塞在他屁股里，异样的填充感让布鲁斯有些惊恐，但医生伏下身来，开始亲吻他的耳垂。  
这安抚真让人意乱情迷。  
布鲁斯愣愣地想着，他的脸上不由得为贪恋的想法而发烧，然后克拉克勾了勾手指，人类便再度瞪大了双眼。  
“啊……啊呜呜呜……”  
人类失控地发出了哭腔，这感觉太难以形容，好像身体里某个致命的开关被打开了。

“克拉克……”  
布鲁斯那只灵活的右手在克拉克进入他的身体时惊慌失措地碰到了医生壮实的胸膛，他紧闭着双眼，无所适从之下，又重新开始抚摸自己的胸口，用力捏着本来就已经被折磨得通红的乳首。  
“啊——噢……克拉克……克拉克！”  
他的呻吟声起伏不定，而他本人却已经无法再意识到这点，他时而尖叫，时而喘息，他的潜意识发觉不停地呼唤着对方想不起的名字可以带来莫名的安全感。  
他感到自己正在风暴的中心挣扎，连呼吸都不再受自己的掌控，克拉克几乎将他的内里熨平，幸而医生体贴地做足了润滑，比起痛苦，快感是成倍的。  
因为充足的润滑，克拉克的进进出出渐渐都带上了噗嗤的水声，在最初的艰难之后，快感越来越宛如要灭顶一般席卷着他。  
克拉克流下了一滴汗水。  
光是看着他们的交合之处就让他感到面红耳热，布鲁斯显然对于现在的情况十分享受，这给了他信心继续。  
在见到布鲁斯之前，他从来没有想过和一个有点冷冰冰的人交往也会是愉快的体验。  
他被人类身上的伤口吸引，布鲁斯的身体并不完美，那些伤痕，深深浅浅的，有些甚至横穿布鲁斯的胸膛，他抚摸着它们，他忍不住在人类的身体上留下吻痕。  
克拉克加快的节奏让布鲁斯的呻吟声碎成了缕，他红了眼睛，微微支起身体来，他隐约地看见了自己泛红的穴口，克拉克正越来越快地进进出出，他的穴紧紧地咬着它，边缘随着克拉克的动作而不断地改变着。  
克拉克也发出了某种情欲的声音，像是低吼，又像是某种呻吟，他抓紧了布鲁斯的大腿——此时布鲁斯已经把头高高扬起，一只手正颤抖着试图抚慰自己的性器。  
克拉克的手摸了上去，布鲁斯只是无声地尖叫着，现在他望着那张写满了情欲的脸，那双蓝眸里已经没剩下什么意识了，布鲁斯的嘴还微微张着，泪痕和口水的痕迹在那张漂亮的脸上肆虐。  
克拉克为那失神的表情和接下来要做的事暗暗地道歉，凭感觉，他向布鲁斯身体里隐秘的凸起碾过去——他之前一直没敢主动进攻的快乐之源。  
“啊……！”  
这再度唤醒了已经躺在床上有些神志不清的布鲁斯，人类竟然开始哽咽，然后他挣扎着射了，他的浑身都在抽搐，他开始无意识地哭泣。

布鲁斯又醒来时，甚至有些怀疑之前发生的一切是否是梦境，因为他正好好地躺在干净，散发着一点香气的病床上，他的病服也好好地穿着。  
但他知道不是，因为他正躺在医生的臂弯里——只穿了一层睡衣的医生。  
“早上好，我的病患。”  
克拉克显然醒着，现在正和他四目相对，布鲁斯注意到那双眼中的沉醉，克拉克是认真的，认真的爱上了他。  
“早上。”  
布鲁斯有些别扭地回应了克拉克，医生有些得寸进尺地亲吻他的发鬓，他也转过头，和克拉克接吻。  
“那为什么布鲁斯不告诉超人他也喜欢克拉克呢？”  
“克拉克……”布鲁斯摸着医生的手，犹豫地缩了回去，他眼中的亮光惊鸿一瞥般地消失了，“你是明日之子，而我是个浑身毛病的公子哥儿。”  
TBC


	3. Chapter 3

终章

布鲁斯的手机又一次打断了他，让他把目光从他的早餐上挪开。  
一个星期之前，他和克拉克又一次拯救了世界，他们找到了汪达尔萨维奇的脉冲发射装置，让时间流恢复了正常。  
“之后我们可能会忘了这一切。”  
布鲁斯并不犹豫，他只是觉得有些心情复杂，他握着脉冲开关，望着他的克拉克——克拉克也会意，朝他走过来，然后突然紧紧抱住了他。  
“我知道……但这没什么好遗憾的，”克拉克松开双臂时，望着他的目光仍然炽烈，“责任使然。”  
布鲁斯有短暂地惆怅，他的眉毛有些坍塌下来，但那只在一瞬间，他立刻抬起头，注视着克拉克的双眼。  
“责任使然。”  
他扳动了控制脉冲的闸门时，克拉克自然而然地靠近了他，布鲁斯把这当成他们最后的一次拥吻，这吻是那么炽烈，又包含着些许无奈。  
但即使宛若一场梦，这也是最迤逦的梦境，这是他最接近太阳的时候，并且无需为之感到惶恐，在轰鸣声开始盖过了一切声音的时候，他眼中终于有一滴泪水落下。  
他说:“我爱你，克拉克。”  
噪音使得周围山崩地裂，他已经不再能听到任何声音，他的手还放在克拉克的脸颊上，然后世界变成了白茫茫的一片。  
他醒来了，但是他没有忘记，他记得克拉克的每一次爱抚，记得他们的每一个热吻，记得克拉克问他一切关于超人的事。  
他却好像失去了勇气，在克拉克醒来之前就赶紧离开了——哥谭还有一大堆事务要等他处理，卢修斯也或许需要他，最近应该还有瞭望塔的值班任务。  
这些却都不能算是匆匆离开的原因——他说不清，他也许实在不敢过于希望什么，而且每当他的思绪触及到这些敏感的区域，随之而来的只有一个接一个的忧愁。  
蝙蝠侠有最糟糕的性格，他不可能让谁感到幸福，或许可以让人感到安全，但不会是快乐——他无法让别人快乐，也无法让自己快乐。  
“嗨，布鲁斯，我想和你谈谈……你最近都没有来瞭望塔值班，我想知道发生了什么，如果你收到这条消息，明天晚上五点，我在你喜欢的那家蛋糕店等你。”  
语音信箱恢复了沉寂，布鲁斯垂下手，沉默半晌。  
“布鲁斯老爷，您收到了什么信息吗？”  
阿尔弗雷德出现在房间里，收走他的餐盘时，顺口问了他，这让布鲁斯微微吃了一惊，他的眉毛微微皱起，内心有所触动。  
“肯特先生早些时候问我您明天有没有日程安排……我相信傍晚五点是个很好的选择——也许超人先生在担心您的瞭望塔职责履行情况。”  
“我又不是正式成员。”  
布鲁斯的目光有些迟疑，他随意地抛出了一个自己都不能相信的理由。  
“或许吧，”老管家用一贯中立的语气说着，将目光投向布鲁斯——那试探的表情布鲁斯再熟悉不过了，“可能，您好几次差点为了那些任务而死的事，对于我们的朋友来说实在很难忘。”  
“阿尔弗雷德……”布鲁斯的眉头紧锁着，他从没有感到说一句话如此困难，“我……现在确实还不能见他。”  
“我可以知道这是为什么吗？”老管家沉默半晌，像是似乎感觉到了什么，“您最近好像心事重重，尤其是对肯特先生——您好像在躲着他。”  
“我……”布鲁斯张开嘴，却一时语塞，他犹豫着——也许这即使对于阿尔弗雷德来说也太过突然了，“阿尔弗……我喜欢，我爱他……”  
布鲁斯已经转过头去，以掩饰自己已经转红的脸颊，蝙蝠侠并不擅长表示自己的内心世界，尽管他很清楚阿尔弗雷德从来不会在这方面打击他的信心。  
“噢……这是，可以说得通的，”阿尔弗雷德没有花多久在沉默上，他尝试组织语言，掩盖自己惊讶的情绪，“您一向躲着您在意的人……”  
“不是在意……阿尔弗雷德，我很爱他，可我不知道该怎么面对他——我们在一个本不存在的时间线……”  
布鲁斯的声音戛然而止了，现在他又想到了那些缠绵的日子，但……这是本不存在的，他怎么能说呢？他怎么能违背那句“责任使然”呢？也许一句话就会给时间流带来不好的影响。  
“……阿尔弗雷德，我只是不知道怎么办。”  
他的声音放缓下来，现在他又开始犹豫了，他几乎能猜到阿尔弗雷德会给他提什么建议，但他仍然需要那句话被说出来——这是来自亲人的勇气。  
“布鲁斯老爷，也许您应该先和他见一面，谈一谈……或许和您的爱情无关的话题也行。”

喜欢的那家蛋糕店。  
布鲁斯有时也会感到惊讶，因为克拉克好像总是能理解他概念中的“喜欢”，布鲁斯喜欢的东西实在屈指可数，但他必须因此承认克拉克的敏锐。  
特别连他喜欢的蛋糕克拉克也了如指掌，黑森林蛋糕——那是他最喜欢的一款。  
和往常没什么不同，他们见面，然后坐下，开始稀松平常地讨论几个常见的联盟议题，布鲁斯一边用惯有的优雅姿态切蛋糕吃，一边时不时地应答克拉克……看起来一切都进展顺利，克拉克甚至还没有谈起他最近的“缺席”。  
所以，当一段适时的沉默降临时，布鲁斯并没有特别留意克拉克的举动，他的目光仍然在那块剩下的黑森林蛋糕上——因为他还是想尽量避免两人之间的目光交流。  
“布鲁斯，”克拉克的声音让布鲁斯再次转移了视线，现在他发现克拉克看起来像是有点正襟危坐一样，“我不知道最近发生了什么，但是……”  
“是有些麻烦事需要我处理，克拉克，等这段时间过去，我会去望塔执行任务的……你知道，我也不是全职成员。”  
布鲁斯立刻故作轻松地回应他，这是蝙蝠侠一早就想好的台词，但他没想到的是，克拉克的表情变得有些微妙地惊讶，透过那副平光眼镜，毫无遮拦地展现出来。  
“不，布鲁斯，我不是想说这个，”克拉克把两只手拿到桌面上，布鲁斯从那交缠的十指上看出一丝不寻常，“我是想说，虽然你好像在躲着我，而且我也没什么自信……但我想作为多年的朋友，我应该向你坦白……”  
“你说什么？”  
布鲁斯愣住了，现在他的思维一时间出现了空白。  
“我想向你坦白，布鲁斯，我喜欢你，很久了，可我不敢告诉你，我担心你会……”  
“不，等等，克拉克，你说什么？”  
布鲁斯的蓝眸瞪大了，蝙蝠侠看上去仍然在竭力掩饰他的惊讶，这使得小记者克拉克的内心开始像揣了一只兔子一般——在他终于禁不住那相思之苦之后，布鲁斯会不会突然嘲笑他？  
毕竟，那相思之苦是只属于他的，是他在相识一年多之后，开始习惯于不舍地用超级视力追踪布鲁斯离开的痕迹，留意着那个心上人最喜欢的东西。  
“我……我是说，我喜欢你很久了，布鲁斯，是爱情那种喜欢……我知道也许你不喜欢我，我是说，你可能有喜欢的别人，但是……”  
克拉克开始有些语无伦次地说不出话来，他支支吾吾地，声音梗在喉咙里，看到布鲁斯的表情渐渐归于平静。  
“我的确没想到，克拉克，”布鲁斯看着他对面的男人局促不安地推了推眼镜，现在他反而平静下来，“我确实没想到你会喜欢我。”  
“这是……冒犯吗？”克拉克小心翼翼地询问着，“我知道你一直对亲密关系很谨慎……”  
“这不算，克拉克……”布鲁斯犹豫了一下，几次欲言又止，现在他的目光对上了克拉克的，心中仿佛有奇妙的音乐奏响，“……我也，我也喜欢你。”  
一句话纵使在心中演示了一千遍，出口也仍然会容易变得磕磕巴巴，布鲁斯终于明白了这道理。  
这是两个人的单相思，在那一刻他突然明白了。  
不管那件本不该存在的事有没有发生，不管他们有没有过那些缠绵，甚至在那之后有一方已经忘了那条错误的故事线，他们都默默地爱着。  
爱情真奇妙。  
End


End file.
